Cross Pollination
by Patchfire
Summary: This is the much-lighter James/Lily backstory that's hinted at in "Reap the Bitter Fruit." We get to see inside Slytherin House, and, eventually, why Sev hated James so much.
1. So We Have to Work Together...

_A/N: This is the result of a rabid plot bunny that overtook me while contemplating my much-much-much-darker fic, _Reap the Bitter Fruit._ Weirdly enough for me, this is primarily het! Siri/Remy slash though. Whew! wipes forehead in relief  
Major points to anyone who knows where Lily's owl's name came from. :-)  
Disclaimer: I'm always forgetting these! I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I do own Mrs. Boot and Rimbaldi, but not their names. _  
  
  
James frowned when he entered the prefects' meeting. It was the last one of his sixth year, and next time they met, either he would be Head Boy, or the title and the position would have gone to that Slytherin, Snape.  
  
  
Despite the fact that Severus was a good friend, Lily was hoping that the Gryffindor prefect, Potter, would be Head Boy. If Severus were to be chosen Head Boy, then she herself couldn't be Head Girl. And she, Lily Evans, deserved to be Head Girl.  
  
  
I'll have to vote for the Evans girl for Head Girl, James mused. That way, Snape can't be Head Boy. It wasn't common knowledge, but the prefects generally chose the Head Boy and Head Girl – only rarely did the faculty overrule their judgement.  
  
  
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw prefects went first to cast their votes, then Gryffindor. Lily was leading by far when it came to Head Girl, but Head Boy was close – very close. Lily didn't know it, but it was her vote that secured James Potter's selection – and, indirectly, her own as Head Girl.  
  
  
It was only ten minutes later when Dumbledore reentered the room. The official letters will be sent next week, but let me unofficially congratulate Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter. Lily was exultant, and was pleased that Severus still congratulated her. James, meanwhile, merely sat there, shocked, a large grin plastered on his face. What a coup! James Potter, Prongs, Marauder, and unregistered Animagus, was Head Boy. The irony was not lost on him.  
  
Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, if you would remain. The rest of you are dismissed.  
  
James took a deep breath. Slytherin or no, he would be working closely with her, and it wouldn't do to be fighting. He was practical if nothing else. James stood and walked across the room, extending his hand. James. I hope we can work together pleasantly.  
  
Lily paused, considering. She didn't fancy fighting all year, even if he was a Gryffindor. She took his hand. Lily. I think that's possible. An idea occurred to her. Would you like to meet over the summer?  
  
James grinned. Sure. Actually, would you like some butterbeer after we talk with Dumbledore? After all, he thought, he could make sure she didn't discover how to work the mirror, and she was cute, despite her status as a Slytherin.  
  
Uh, how?  
  
James smiled, a mysterious hint to it. You'll see. I'm a Marauder, after all. So is that a yes?  
  
Er, yes. It's a yes.  
  
Dumbledore turned to them then. Oh, good. Yes. You're talking. We don't often have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin in the Head positions, and with the world the way it is right now, it is doubly important that you not only work together, but also get along.  
  
James grinned at Lily. I think we can handle that, he said smoothly. Oh, bloody hell, was I just flirting with her?!?  
  
  
Was he just flirting with me?!?  
  
  
I... see, Dumbledore answered faintly. Are those two flirting?!? Well. I'll be sending you more detailed instructions and information over the summer. Good day.  
  
Lily faced off with James outside the room. So how exactly are we having Butterbeer?  
  
Patience, m'lady. A Marauder never reveals ALL his secrets. Follow me. James led the way to the mirror on the fourth floor. Close your eyes and cover your ears, he instructed. Lily rolled her eyes but complied. James tapped the mirror twice, paused, then three more times in rapid succession. The mirror seemed to thin, and James pulled Lily through in a rapid movement. She gasped but scrambled after him, down the passageway.  
  
The pair spoke the words simultaneously, then laughed. Where are we?  
  
Secret passage to Hogsmeade. James shrugged. I hope Moony and Padfoot aren't here... he muttered under his breath.  
  
Lily's hearing was sharp, however, and she heard him. Moony and Padfoot? Oh, wait, you four all have nicknames, don't you? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. You must be Prongs, I can't see you as Wormtail. Who's who of the other three?  
  
James glared.  
  
Oh right, a Marauder never reveals all his secrets, she mocked. You revealed some though, and I suppose I should tell a few of mine before I expect anymore, right? Okay. She paused. I'm Muggleborn.  
  
What?!? But you're a Slytherin!  
  
Lily snorted. So? They know; the exterior of Slytherin is nothing like the interior – that's part of what makes us Slytherin.  
  
James merely gaped, and they walked in silence through the passageway. Finally, he spoke. We'll come up in a broomshed behind the Three Broomsticks. We'll just slip out of the alley and into the street, and then head in. Lily nodded.  
  
After they were seated, cold butterbeers in front of them, James raised his bottle. Here's to the Head Boy and Girl of the Class of 1978. Lily smiled as their bottles clinked. So. Muggle-born, eh? Where's home?  
  
James raised an eyebrow. Oh, okay, fine, Surrey. I live with my older sister Petunia and her nasty husband Vernon. They're the worst sort of Muggles.  
  
Your parents?  
  
Had the stupidity to get themselves killed in a car crash two years ago.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Don't be. Lily shrugged. What about you?  
  
James grimaced. Godric's Hollow with Sirius for two weeks this summer, until I'm 17 and can get my own flat. Voldemort killed my parents back in third year, he explained matter of factly to her questioning glance. He paused. Surely you're 17, I'm one of the younger ones in our year; why don't you leave your sisters' house?  
  
My parents didn't leave me enough money to pay for a flat all year while I'm at Hogwarts, not to mention most available flats are too big – two and even three bedrooms.  
  
Write me over the summer, though; perhaps we could share a place. To her surprised look, he explained, Your expression says plenty about your sister. Anything to keep someone from that. Lily nodded.  
  
Soon after, Lily glanced at her watch. Cripes, we'd better get back. I have exams to revise for still. James chuckled and stood.  
  
Revise? What's that? A Marauder never revises! Lily snorted back a laugh, earning her a baleful glance from James.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James entered the common room and was immediately pounced on by the remaining Marauders. Prongs! Did you get it? Sirius exclaimed loudly.  
  
Shh! You know I'm not supposed to say.  
  
  
  
But, yeah! James grinned as his friends gave him high-fives.  
  
So where've you been? Meeting can't have lasted all that long, Remus asked.  
  
James ran a hand through his hair, considering how much to tell them. The Head Girl and I thought we should talk a bit.  
  
Oooh, Prongsie, teased Sirius. Getting lucky?  
  
James rolled his eyes. Dumbledore says its important for us to get along well, all things considered.  
  
All things considered? James, it isn't... Moony trailed off.  
  
It is, confirmed James, nodding. So you can see why it's so important.  
  
demanded Peter.  
  
Lily Evans, James explained.  
  
Oooh, she's hot, James, Sirius said.  
  
The others all gave him odd looks. What? I may not go for that kind of thing, but I have to keep an eye out for Prongs, don't I? What kind of best friend would I be otherwise?  
  
If that's all, then, said a mollified Remus as he pulled his boyfriend into his lap.  
  
James smiled. You two are positively sugary, you know that?  
  
The pair sent mock glares his way, and James merely smiled. Now, what are we going to pull at the End of Term Feast?  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lily made her way back to her common room, and her best friend. Hello, Severus. Figure out that transfiguration yet?  
  
he admitted with a sigh. What kept you so long?  
  
Lily said, confused. Severus was her best friend, but he hated the Marauders, though he never said why, only that the Headmaster had sworn him to secrecy. Dumbledore wanted Potter and I to talk some. You and I both know how important it is that he and I get along at this particular time. Lily was the only person that knew, besides Dumbledore and Severus himself, that Severus was only posing as a Death Eater, but was actually a spy for the Light. Voldemort had unilaterally marked all Slytherin males in fifth year and up during the first part of their sixth year. Luckily, he was sexist, so Lily hadn't had to make the difficult decision to do what was right as Severus had. They had always been close, and their shared distaste for the infamous Dark wizard had brought them even closer together. she began, changing the subject, what do you think of Potter? By himself, I mean?  
  
Severus frowned. He's actually the most decent of that fearsome foursome. Although not the cutest, he noted clinically. It was well-known to Lily that Severus' preferences ran strongly to the masculine, although he had despaired of finding a companion within the walls of Hogwarts. I don't know. I can't imagine it will be enjoyable for you to work with him, but I dare say it wouldn't be as insufferable as working with that damnable Sirius Black. Lily sighed. She had actually found the brief excursion to Hogsmeade pleasant, and he had offered to share a place with her for the summer – no one had been that kind to her previously, even within Slytherin – although, to be fair, what Slytherin was able to make any offer similar to it – and he barely knew her. James Potter was a puzzle, Lily decided, and one she intended to put together to get the full picture.  
  
  
  
The rest of the term flew by for both James and Lily, and little, if anything, had appeared to change between them, aside from the fact that they now acknowledged one another's presence in class or when passing in the halls. Just a simple or but yet... there was something underlying it, and James didn't know what it was. He intended to find out.  
  
  
  
  
James had been to six different flats that morning alone, and it was the fourth morning he had been out looking. He figured he had exhausted all magical areas in a good sized radius around Godric's Hollow. There was one more on the list, and then he was going to start looking in Hogsmeade. They were all nice enough places, he supposed, but they were either too small or too big, or too expensive, or had a nasty ghoul that wouldn't leave, or some other small problem. The advantage to living in Hogsmeade, he supposed, was that he could actually go home' during the school year. He allowed the fluffy little witch that was his realtor to take him to the last apartment, and he looked around cursorily before turning it down as well. I'd like to try looking in Hogsmeade. Shall we meet in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow? The plump witch nodded her agreement and Disapparated even as James used a nearby fireplace to return to the Black's home.  
  
Any luck, Prongs? Sirius was sitting in the kitchen eating his lunch when James popped through, glad to be done with the Floo Network for another day.  
  
he grumbled. I'm going to go look in Hogsmeade tomorrow. My birthday's in three days, and not that I don't love you and your family, Padfoot, but I have an awful lot of things in storage that I need to get out.  
  
Sirius nodded. Understood. Why don't we go fly a bit this afternoon, take your mind off things? The perfect place may be waiting for you in Hogsmeade, you never know!  
  
James nodded his agreement, grabbing a few slices of ham and rolling them up before cramming them into his mouth as he raced Sirius up the stairs to claim their brooms.  
  
  
  
The next morning, James reluctantly submitted himself to the tender mercies of Floo and landed in a disgraceful heap in the middle of the Three Broomsticks. James Potter! Kindly get off my clean floor! Madam Rosmerta was smiling as she chastised the boy, who was one of her favorites, despite (or perhaps because of) the mischief he and his friends liked to cause.  
  
Sorry, ma'am. He was polite, too. Has an Eleanor Boot enquired after me?  
  
No, James, she hasn't. What are you doing in Hogsmeade when school's out?  
  
Apartment hunting. My birthday's two days from now and I have to remove my parents' things from storage.   
  
Madam Rosmerta nodded understandingly. Boot, did you say? Wasn't her youngest boy Head Boy up at the school?  
  
James squinted, frowning. Maybe my first or second year, I don't remember. Why?  
  
I heard he was getting married in a few months, so that could explain why she's running late.  
  
James shrugged. Maybe so. Oh, look, there she is, he pointed out as Mrs. Boot stepped inside, the door shutting behind her with a bang.  
  
Mr. Potter! So glad you're here. I just found out about a little apartment that opened up. It's a little oddly designed, but I think it might just be the perfect size, and it's just down that side street by Honeydukes.  
  
James perked up. What could be wrong with living near the candy store? Lead the way, then, Mrs. Boot. He turned to Madam Rosmerta. I'll see you later then. Hope business is good today.  
  
Thank you, dear. Good luck apartment hunting! James waved and then scrambled to catch up to Mrs. Boot, who walked a good deal faster than James would have thought possible. She was describing the apartment.  
  
It's got two bedrooms, like you said, and a bathroom in between the two, plus a little library, a sitting room, and a nice kitchen. No ghouls. It is rather unusual in that you enter through the bedrooms, so there are two doors. Not to worry, there is a little entrance way in each room, but it's an odd design to be sure. Best of all, though, is the price. Only 55 Galleons a month; most apartments here in Hogsmeade proper of this size are twice that cost. She stopped chattering to unlock the door. James noted that it was on the second floor, and behind the building was a small clearing where he could practise flying. Mrs. Boot led him around the apartment, which was nicely appointed and came with some furnishings.   
  
I'll take it, he said firmly. I'll be 'round to your office in Diagon Alley tomorrow to sign the papers, and I'll move in the day after. Al'right?  
  
Mrs. Boot was beaming. Must be a commission in it for her, James mused. Oh yes, excellent, she agreed, smiling. So pleased you found a place. I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans was miserable. She had been home for under two weeks, but they felt like two years, at least. Her older sister locked up her school things at the beginning of the summer, not caring that Lily had schoolwork due at the end of her vacation. The only thing that Lily had were the instructions and information that Headmaster Dumbledore had sent to her about the Head Girl position. She spent most days re-reading the information and longing for time to speed up. She had forgotten James Potter's offer to share a flat with her completely, until an unfamiliar owl flew threw her window.  
  
What's this, hmm? I don't know you, do I? Well, c'mere, let me take the letter. There. Now, go on, get some water and a treat or two. Rimbaldi won't mind. The owl hooted and flew silently across the room as Lily unfolded the letter and read it, shock coming to her face.  
  
_  
Hi Lily.  
  
Bet you thought I'd forget my offer, didn't you? Not going to get rid of James Potter that easily. I found a flat in Hogmeade that is oddly designed, yet perfect for our purposes – you enter through the bedrooms, of which there are two. Your share of the rent, for the summer, is 20 Galleons per month, plus half of food and other household expenses. Don't worry about furniture and things; it's half-furnished and I have all these... things... from my parents that I have to remove from storage in two days anyways.  
  
So. I'm signing the papers in Diagon Alley tomorrow and then I'm coming to find you and pick you up after dark. We'll take the Knight Bus back the Leaky Cauldron and you can stay there one night before we move in the next morning.  
  
James Potter  
  
P.S. I think, all things considered, it'd be best not to tell anyone else who we're rooming with, don't you? I don't even want to picture Sirius' face, much less _your_ best friend's._  
  
  
Lily had to smile. Yes, Severus would be appalled to learn that she was going to share a flat with James Potter. Lily checked the date; James had sent the letter the day before, which meant he would be there that evening. Lily frowned. She had retained her wand, but had not wanted to cause a fuss by using her magic, even though she technically could. She would just have to wait until James arrived to finish her packing, she decided as she went down to dinner, her wand slipped discreetly into her jeans pocket.  
  
It was only eight o'clock when Lily heard the doorbell ringing downstairs. Heart pounding at the audacity of what she was about to do, Lily picked up the pile of things she wanted to keep from her room' in Petunia's house and headed downstairs. She heard her brother-in-law, Vernon, opening the front door. Yes? What do you want?  
  
You must be Vernon. I'm James Potter. Nice to meet you. Oh, yes, I'm here to see Lily, if that's alright?  
  
Lily was unlocking the cupboard and stowing the last of her things inside.  
  
Lily? Are you one of those freaks too?  
  
Lily cast a shrinking charm on the trunk and slipped it into her pocket.  
  
Ah, as a matter of fact – Lily came into the hallway then. Lily! There you are. Ready to go?  
  
Of course. She smiled sweetly at her brother-in-law and sister, hoping she never had to see or deal with them ever again. I'm leaving, so you won't have to deal with me or anything having to do with me ever again. Good-bye. With that, she was on the front stoop, the door closed behind her, laughing madly. James was looking her oddly.  
  
Where's your things?  
  
I shrunk them, so they're in my pocket.  
  
James felt rather stupid, a trait he was afraid of passing on to his offspring. Well, let's get going. He walked to the street and stuck out his wand. Moments later, a large bus appeared. Leaky Cauldron, please. James stepped on board and paid for both of them, pulling Lily after him.   
  
Lily finally spoke.  
  
Why what?  
  
Why offer to share a flat with me? Go to all this trouble?  
  
James grinned. Just because I'm a Marauder doesn't mean I'm all bad. And, despite all appearances to the contrary, I know that House rivalry isn't all it appears to be, necessarily. C'mon, Peter's one of the _least_ brave people I've ever met, and he's in Gryffindor.  
  
Lily squirmed uncomfortably. Yes, but... I'm Slytherin. And we're associated with You-Know-Who, and your parents... her voice trailed off. She didn't want to cause any pain.  
  
Eh, sometimes you have to put trust in someone before they give you a reason to. Besides, I've seen your forearms. No Dark Mark. He smiled. Ah, we're here. I already arranged with Tom for your room. He handed her a key. Room 14, I think. I'd better Floo back to Sirius with some fabulous excuse. See you in the morning.  
  
With that, Lily found herself alone, walking up the stairs to a small room, where she promptly fell asleep. For his part, James Potter reappeared in the kitchen of the Blacks', and said only that he had had to make some arrangements for moving the next day.


	2. Summer Quarters

_A/N: Ooh, maybe James has a bit of Slytherin in him, lying to his friends? Nah... Jamesie's fully Gryffindor, I think. I mean, really! Who else would invite a Slytherin to live with him all summer, and at a reduced rent! _  
  
  
James woke up early. He had to go retrieve his parents' things from Ministry storage before 10 AM, and then he had to meet Lily at 11. He showered and dressed quietly, then gathered all his things into his trunk. He paused a moment before taking cue from Lily's actions the night before and shrinking his trunk. He left his room and entered the kitchen, to find Mrs. Black serving breakfast.  
  
'Morning, Mr. Black, Mrs. Black. Sirius wasn't up yet, which didn't surprise James at all. Sirius could sleep until noon if you let him.  
  
Good morning, James, Mrs. Black greeted him. Moving today, right?  
  
Yes ma'am. I want to thank you for putting up with me all these years though.  
  
boomed Mr. Black. It's only what your parents would've done for us. And Sirius would've had our heads otherwise. James joined him in laughing before digging into the stack of pancakes in front of him.  
  
I have to go to the Ministry this morning, and then get settled in, but please tell Sirius to meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 3? James had decided not to have his flat connected to the Floo Network for a variety of reasons, the main one being he didn't want anyone able to just pop in, especially since he would be at school most of the year.  
  
Sure, dear. Good luck today.  
  
Thanks. See you. James went to the fire and threw in the Floo Powder, yelling Leaky Cauldron as he disappeared.  
  
  
  
Lily had gotten up shortly after eight, and had breakfast when a house-elf had carried in a tray full of sausages, eggs, and oatmeal. She had gotten dressed rather quickly and then decided to do a bit of shopping, as she had nearly two hours before she was supposed to meet James. She hadn't had a chance to explore any of the shops on Diagon Alley since her parents were killed; last year she had even had to order her school things by owl post, as Vernon and Petunia wouldn't allow her to leave the house. Lily was grateful for the opportunity to get fitted for new robes, and went ahead and selected new dress robes, as well as some Muggle clothing that Madame Malkin's kept in inventory. She stopped at Florean Fortescue's on her way back the Leaky Cauldron, and bought two ice creams, placing a Freezing Charm on the second so that it wouldn't melt before James arrived. After all, she thought, he got me out of the Dursley household, and unexpected kindness never hurts to get on someone's good side.  
  
  
  
James and Lily spotted each other at the same time, and both were inwardly shocked at the grins that immediately spread on their faces. Oh, good, there she is. Wait, James! Why are you grinning like an idiot?  
  
There's James! Lily Evans! Why are you so happy to see him?  
  
Neither was aware of the other's thoughts, of course, so the first moments were silent and a bit awkward as they stood staring at each other smiling. Eh, well, let's just Floo through to the Three Broomsticks, James said hurriedly. We'll walk from there.  
  
Lily agreed, and she went first, landing on her feet in the Hogsmeade pub, and laughing when James made his appearance, as ungraceful as always.  
  
Shut up, he muttered, glaring at her. It's a Potter family trait to hate the Floo Network.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Fine. Let's get going.  
  
The pair walked out of the pub and down the street to Honeydukes, where James turned and led her to the building and up the stairs. Here's the place. This door's to my bedroom and that one opens in yours. He handed her a key. I'll meet you inside, I suppose.  
  
Lily walked the remaining steps to her door and slowly inserted a key. Funny that they would use a Muggle key in the magical world. Then again, locking wards were highly personal, and the owners of the building had to have some way to standardize entrances, so that they could get in, if necessary. Lily pushed the door open and gasped slightly. The room was double the size of her bedroom at Petunia's, and had three windows, all with crisp white curtains. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, as well as a vanity. She stepped towards the bathroom, peering at the large tub and smiling inwardly. More than satisified, she pulled out her trunk and set it at the foot of the bed before moving into the hall. A library? She peered in. Two desks, a nice selection of books, and two empty bookcases. Lily smiled and continued into the combination living room/kitchen, where James was sitting at the table.  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
It's... bigger than I expected, actually.  
  
We got a good deal, because of the weird entrances. James had decided that Lily probably had little idea of how much a flat like this cost in rent; he would've paid it all himself, but instead decided to give her a low figure and make it up to her some other way. He could tell from her embarassed expression that she didn't have much money to spend; probably her sister took all of their parents' money or something like that.  
  
Ah. I like the library.  
  
James smiled. Isn't it nice? One of the empty ones is yours; feel free to put whatever you want there.  
  
Lily smiled, then broached a subject that had been bothering her. Er, your friends are going to want to come over at some point. How're we going to handle that?  
  
James frowned for a moment. I actually was going to try to keep them away most of the time, and if they came over, cast an illusion charm so it looks like there's just wall where your rooms are. If that's okay. We can do something similiar if there's anyone you want to have visit.  
  
Lily shook her head. No, my main friend has always been Severus, and he's... busy this summer, she finished quietly.  
  
I don't understand how you can be best friends with someone like him; but then, he probably says similiar things about us.  
  
Lily giggled. He told me you weren't the best-looking Marauder, even if you were the most decent.  
  
James widened his eyes in surprise. Did he? That's really rather shocking. Wait a second... best-looking?  
  
Oops. I thought the whole school knew. Don't use it against him, please.  
  
James snorted. I wouldn't. It'd be kind of hypocritical, seeing as two of my best friends are gay as well. Sirius and Remus, he explained to Lily's questioning look. And I thought most of the school knew about them. Just goes to show how far apart the Slytherins and the Gryffindors are, eh?  
  
I suppose so, Lily grinned ruefully. We're managing to get along at least.  
  
I certainly hope so! We have to manage to live together for an entire summer. Now, do you want to cook on odd days or even?  
  
  
  
  
  
James wandered down to the Three Broomsticks around two o'clock, and sat down at the bar, chatting with Madam Rosmerta.  
  
So you got moved in, then, James?  
  
Yes, ma'am. How's business this summer?  
  
Busy! I'm short a server. But then nearly everyone is looking for help, so I don't think I'm likely to find anyone. Are you meeting Mr. Black here?  
  
Yeah, Sirius is supposed to be here at three, I just decided to come early and let L-.  
  
Madam Rosmerta smiled. Let what?  
  
Eh, nothing.  
  
Or who? James scowled fiercely. Got a girlfriend, James? she teased.  
  
Gods, no. Just... a flatmate. But it wouldn't be pretty if people knew.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because my flatmate IS a she, and she's a Slytherin.  
  
Ah. Well, mum's the word from me. If you need to order dinner in any time, you know where to find me. She winked as she went off to serve the next customer.  
  
James sat, absorped in his butterbeer, until Sirius came up. Prongs! You're early, mate.  
  
James snorted. Then so are you, Padfoot. Sorry to run out this morning, but you know how the Ministry can be.  
  
Sirius nodded. Not a problem. So are you going to show me your new place?  
  
Not today, I didn't bother to put anything away yet, just ate lunch and came down here. It's down that street by Honeydukes, the second building on the right. Madam Rosmerta was mentioning that she needed some summer help, and I might just see about working. I'll go stir-crazy otherwise.  
  
We can't have Prongs going crazy! Listen, I wrote Moony and his parents are letting me stay for a couple of weeks in July, near the full moon, so I won't be around then, but why don't we all come stay at your flat the last week or so before term.  
  
James nearly choked on the sip of butterbeer he had just taken. Uh, well, we'll see. If I get a job I might not be able to have you all there. Plus there's only the one bed.  
  
Sirius shrugged. Where there's a will, there's a way.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Lily Evans was writing a letter to Severus about leaving her sister's house and getting a flat. She knew he'd be pleased, and, more importantly, wouldn't ask where the money came from. He'd also assume that he didn't have a flatmate. Slytherin or not, the rest of her House would be none too pleased that she was living with a Gryffindor.  
  
Sometimes Lily wondered exactly how she had been put into Slytherin, but it wasn't all that great of a mystery. She _was_ cunning, rather sly, and definitely ambitious. Nowhere did it say that Slytherin was the same as evil. In fact, until the recent rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Slytherins were, while more interested perhaps in the Dark Arts, not particularly concerned with killing Muggles or separating out Muggle-borns. In fact, most of Slytherin still felt that way, especially seeing as You-Know-Who was half-Muggle himself, but those opinions were rarely voiced anymore, and Slytherin House presented a united front to the rest of the school. _That_ was what being Slytherin was all about; Slytherin was your family, first name basis, and everyone else was simply Not Slytherin and didn't need your concern, last name basis. Lily had broken protocol by telling James Potter that she was Muggle-born, and she had to make sure he knew not to tell anyone else.  
  
Her letter to Severus taken care of, Lily decided to put her years in Slytherin to some use and see what she could figure out about James Potter by exploring the apartment. She started in the library, where James had already put several books on one of the bookcases. She scanned the titles bemusedly. Lots on transfiguration, two on Dark creatures, lots on defense against the Dark arts, and several books on Animagi. She smiled. I can guess what his top marks are in, she thought. There were also several Muggle novels, and Lily had to laugh. _Catcher in the Rye_, _ A Tale of Two Cities_, and – the one that made her explode – _Pride and Prejudice_. How perfectly funny, and how – girly it seemed. Lily was willing to bet that the rest of the Marauders' didn't know about Prongs' preferences in Muggle literature.  
  
Her snooping done for the day, she went back to her room and moved her own books to the other bookcase. Her books had mainly to do with charms, although she had three on astronomy and one on potions, and her Muggle novels came close to overlapping with James' – she too had some Dickens and Austen on her shelf, along with Hardy, Hawthorne, and the Brontes.  
  
  
  
Lily had nearly finished putting her clothes into the wardrobe and chest when she heard James step out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen. he called. I brought back some food, complements of Madam Rosmerta. That brought a smile to Lily's face and she went quickly to the kitchen.  
  
She's such a dear; she always slips Severus and I an extra butterbeer or two for free.  
  
James grinned. She does for us too. Say, she needs an extra server this summer, so I'm thinking of working there. I noticed both Honeydukes and Zonko's need clerks, as well, if you're interested. O'course, if you'd rather work at the Three Broomsticks, I could take one of the other jobs.  
  
Lily was surprised. She had thought of finding a job, but she hadn't expected one to fall in her lap quite so neatly. I don't think I'd be very good at serving people, to be honest. You're much more sociable. I'd like to work at Honeydukes, though, I think. Shall we go by tonight or in the morning? James seemed to be including her, so she'd return the favor.  
  
James swallowed before answering. I think the morning's soon enough. I was thinking of doing some flying tonight. I know you aren't on the Slytherin team, but do you have your own broom?  
  
Lily smiled. Yes, I love to just get up there and fly, you know? But I'm not quick enough to be a Seeker and there are too many good Chasers in our House, so I never make the team. But, yes, I do have my own broom – it's an old Cleansweep 5, but it's nice enough.  
  
I've got a Silver Arrow, myself. There's newer models but I can't quite persuade myself to get a different broom; it was one of the last presents my mum and dad gave me. He stood, then, and cast a quick tidying charm. I'll just go get my broom and meet you behind the building, then.  
  
The two flew in the small space for awhile before James pulled up. I think if you were on a different broom, you know, you could improve your performance somewhat. Your style is more like that of a Keeper, though, and I know you don't have an opening at Keeper.  
  
Lily was surprised. So I've been trying out for the wrong position all this time?  
  
Maybe so. James shrugged. Either way, you enjoy flying, and that's the real point, isn't it?


	3. The Marauders Are Surprised

_A/N: Guess who the first year mentioned in the story is...  
  
Still doesn't belong to me :-(_  
  
  
The summer went much faster after James and Lily had settled into their apartment and their jobs. James had seen both Sirius and Remus on several occasions, but had managed to keep them from visiting the flat, although they both still asked about coming for the last week of term, and Peter sent several owls to the same effect.  
  
At dinner one night, James was just finishing the cooking when he broached the subject. Lily, the rest of the Marauders want to come stay here for the last week before term. I can't promise that they won't prank you, but I can do my best, if you're willing for them to know you're here.  
  
Lily looked up, startled. She had expected him to ask her to go back to Petunia's, or to the Leaky Cauldron, and told him so.   
  
No! This is as much your flat as it is mine. I just did the legwork to find it, is all.  
  
It's one thing for your friends to know I've lived here, but if it gets out to anyone in Slytherin – or anyone else in the school, for that matter... Lily didn't need to finish her sentence for James to understand.  
  
Believe me, we can keep secrets with the best of them, and I can only guess at the potential consequences. So, it's okay if they come?  
  
Lily nodded. I'll probably stay out when they first get here, and then come home after that, if it's okay.   
  
James nodded. That's fine. Is Saturday fine? We board the Express a week from Monday.  
  
Lily smiled. It's perfect. My last day of work is next Wednesday; when are you quitting?  
  
I think I'll tell her Friday, since the guys are coming. I don't want the flat destroyed while I'm at work! Lily joined James in laughing then.  
  
  
  
Wow, Prongs, quite a place you've got here.  
  
Odd entrance, though, Moony added. Although the library is a nice touch.  
  
Where's the kitchen? Peter piped up.  
  
the other chorused before laughing.  
  
Step this way, step this way, butterbeer for all, courtesy of the lovely Madam Rosmerta.  
  
The four boys opened the bottles and sat together in silence, drinking, before Remus spoke up. So, James, who's your flatmate?  
  
James raised his eyebrows, surprised. Who said I had a flatmate?  
  
Oh, c'mon Prongs, there's another entrance, another bedroom, and all those books on charms in the library are not yours, Moony answered scornfully.  
  
Hey, Moony's right! Why didn't you tell us, Prongs?  
  
Wormtail, I bet it's either a girl or a Slytherin is why. So, Prongsie, which is it? Obviously not a girlfriend or there'd be only one bedroom, Sirius offered.  
  
James resolutely stared and said nothing.  
  
Paddy, I think you're right, exclaimed Remus. Prongs, which is it? A girl or a Slytherin?  
  
Actually, it's both, answered a new voice dryly from behind them. Lily walked the rest of the way into the kitchen. I don't think we've officially met. Lily Evans. She extended her hand. Let me see if I have it right. Pettigrew. Black. Lupin. She pointed to each in turn.  
  
James found his voice. You've the lovebirds mixed up. That's Lupin and that's Black.  
  
Lily shrugged. I just figured that the way Severus was always cursing Black, _he_ would be one that he said was attractive, and that one looks more like Sev's type.  
  
The remaining three Marauders just stared. It was obvious from the way that Lily and James were interacting that they got along fairly well, and had obviously told each other things about their other friends.  
  
Uh... James? Um, Sirius started, but that was all he managed to string together.  
  
We need to talk, Remus stated firmly, and the Marauders pulled James out of the kitchen and in to his bedroom, James shooting a glance over his shoulder at Lily that he hoped said not to worry.  
  
  
Explain this, James.  
  
James sighed. Look, guys, don't freak out. Lily was stuck with... without a place for the summer, and it made financial sense to share a flat. James knew beyond a certainty of a doubt that he wasn't supposed to tell about Lily being Muggle-born.  
  
But how can you trust her? She's Slytherin!  
  
James sighed. If you'll notice, she was wearing short sleeves, and there wasn't a Dark Mark on her.  
  
Is it because you think you can get laid or something?  
  
Gods, guys, she's a friend, that's all!  
  
Remus spoke. James, it's not that we're... angry, we're just rather surprised, is all.  
  
Yeah, well, I figured you would be. I know you don't trust her, but would you at least trust me? She may have odd taste in friends, to be sure, but, come on, we're nice to that red-headed first year that's obsessed with changing the Hogwarts rules on hair length, so it's not like we're exactly conventional!  
  
The others laughed. Yes, but Prongs, what does it say about _you_ that her closest friend is Snape! James scowled before he joined the laughter.  
  
So now that we've been thoroughly rude, can we go back and finish our butterbeer? James asked, and the other muttered their agreement as they walked back out.  
  
Wait a sec! That's why we never came back to your flat all summer! Padfoot exclaimed.  
  
That was more my fault, Lily said, as she joined the other four at the table. I didn't fancy having to put up an illusion charm and then being stuck in my room for hours on end, not even able to use the loo.  
  
Sirius was the first to laugh. Prongs, this one's hilarious, even if she is a Slytherin!  
  
James began to laugh at that. Padfoot, you don't know the half of it. At least you didn't have to–  
  
Don't say it, James Potter, or I'll tell them about the–  
  
Okay, okay, I give, I give! James threw up his hands. The rest of the Marauders began to laugh as well, as did Lily.  
  
I don't pretend to understand how a Slytherin could be nice enough to put up with Prongs here for a summer, Lily, but I'll do my best to put my assumptions aside, Remus said, extending a hand to Lily, which she took. The gesture was repeated by Sirius and then Peter.  
  
Thank you. I think. Lily grinned. But it can't get out that I've shared a flat with James. The... repercussions... would be unpleasant.  
  
The three nodded. said Sirius. We have a... decent record at keeping secrets. Lily merely nodded; James had alluded to something similiar previously.  
  
  
  
That night after dinner, Lily had gone into her room, and the Marauders were all in James' room when they attacked.  
  
Spill it, Prongs, ordered Remus. What's going on with you two?  
  
Nothing. She needed a flat, I felt like being nice, it's worked out.  
  
Sirius snorted. Maybe at the beginning that's what it was but I saw the way you two interact. It's like you're already married or something.  
  
What? That's ridiculous. She's a friend. Friend. Nothing more.  
  
The others just looked at him.   
  
Really, guys. Nothing more. I promise.  
  
Uh-huh. So what's this about Snape finding one of us attractive? Remus asked.  
  
James chuckled. Apparently, when Lily asked him his opinion of me personally, and not just as part of the Marauders, he made a point of saying that I wasn't the most attractive of the four of us. Since he curses Padfoot here worse than the rest of us, she thought maybe it was him that Snape found attractive, but then once she figured out who was who, she thinks Moony's more Snapey's type.  
  
Remus and Sirius both had disgusted looks on their faces. Um, ew!! said Sirius, and Remus nodded vehemently in agreement, and James and Peter had to laugh.  
  
I never said either of you had to snog the guy, you just asked for an explanation!  
  
Well... maybe we regret asking now, Remus said, trying to be diplomatic.  
  
Peter and James just laughed again.  
  
  
  
  
  
James and Lily had carefully packed their trunks, and Lily had been about to pack up all her books from the library when James stopped her. Lily, I'm keeping the flat through the school year at least. You're welcome to leave things here, visit on weekends, that kind of thing. I know what's like not to have a home.  
  
Lily was surprised. But the rent...   
  
James smiled. Don't worry about it. Pay what you can and don't worry about the rest. Put more effort into thinking of how we're going to manage not to act like flatmates when we get back to school.  
  
Lily grimaced. I think we've gotten a little _too _good at being flatmates. At least after awhile it won't seem odd, what with all the Head Girl and Head Boy stuff we have to collaborate on.  
  
James grinned. Good point. Ready?  
  
As I'll ever be. The pair took their (shrunken) trunks and locked the flat behind them as they walked to the Three Broomsticks. The rest of the Marauders had left two days prior so they could go home and pack their things before the Express left on the first. They used the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks to connect to Platform 9 3/4, laughing slightly at the irony. James went through first and cleared out of the area before Lily could come through. Almost immediately he found Peter, and he heard Lily greeting Severus behind him. Back in their two different worlds.  
  
  
  
called out Remus and Sirius simultaneously, and James and Peter turned and smiled.   
  
Hey, Mr. Potter, where's that Head Boy badge, hmm? Sirius prodded him.  
  
Yes, Prongs, where is that symbol of your sterling leadership? Remus joined in. Peter laughed, and James glared.   
  
Am I going to have to put up with this the whole bloody year?  
  
the other three chorused gleefully, and James groaned.  
  
The foursome boarded the train and made their way down the corridor, trying to find an empty compartment. And then, there was the first test. Lily and Snape were approaching from the other way. James swore under his breath and turned his head behind him to whisper to his friends. Remember, you did _not_ just spend the past week with us.  
  
The others widened their eyes and nodded, and soon the two groups passed.  
  
Lily acknowledge him.  
  
James replied, feeling like his voice would give him away, but on further reflection decided he had deflected the shaking to his right hand, which was twitching slightly even five minutes later.  
  
Prongs, I reckon you and Evans are slightly nutters, Sirius remarked when they were inside their own compartment, door safely shut. I can see that the two of you, somehow, became friends over the summer, and it's usually difficult to hide a friendship.  
  
Luckily, they'll be expected to work together on Head business, I expect, right, Prongs? Remus questioned.  
  
James nodded. Yep. So we can worry a bit less once school gets going.  
  
Sirius snorted. Snape'll still have fits about his friend associating with a Marauder.  
  
  
The Opening Feast was just the same as always, except that James and Lily had to stand and be recognised as Head Boy and Head Girl, each steadfastly refusing to look at the other, which the rest of the school interpreted as a result of their respective houses. Luckily, Gryffindor and Slytherin had only one class together – the by-now expected Potions – and James and Lily managed to avoid each other aside from official business for the first few weeks. Gradually they eased into talking to each other on occasion, about non-Head Girl/Boy things, and the school became accustomed to the fact that Potter and Evans, Gryffindor and Slytherin though they were, got along, and were passing acquaintances, but nothing more. Which was exactly how they were supposed to see it.


	4. Confrontation and Explanation

_Another chapter, yeah! It took me a bit to work everything out how I wanted it in this chapter. It'll be at least another week after this before I get anything more up, because I'm going to Florida and will be internet-less. But I'll be writing, nevertheless.  
  
Oh, and Harry Potter and all things related still don't belong to me!_  
  
  
Aroung the beginning of October, James invited his friends to crash at his flat after hitting Honeydukes but before heading back to the castle, and he had thrown up a silencing charm in case Lily was studying in the library. Lily liked to come to the falt and use their library on Saturdays, as seventh years could go into Hogsmeade on any given weekend. Consequently, none of the Marauders heard Lily when she came home with her best friend to give him a look at her flat. Neither Lily nor Severus heard the Marauders.  
  
It was misfortune, plain and simple, that Sirius Black and Severus Snape had to use the loo at nearly the same time as one another. Sirius was washing his hands when Severus came through the other door.  
  
Sirius said cooly, slightly surprised but knowing Lily must've brought him there.   
  
Snape was enraged. What are you doing? Breaking and entering is a crime, you know! Sirius snorted in amusement, and then Snape swung at his jaw and connected. Bastard! Bad enough you and the others are always sneaking around Hogwarts, but to invade a private residence! Dumbledore will have to expel you now! He puncuated his words with his fists.  
  
Sirius was thinking fast. Because of the silencing charm, James and the others wouldn't hear him. He made a desperate decision. he bellowed. Call off your best friend, PLEASE!  
  
It had the desired effect. Lily pushed the door open and gasped. Sev, stop! Sev! No, Severus! Finally she managed to pull Snape off Sirius, and she flung the adjoining door open. James... help, she panted, and the other Marauders sprung into action, James taking charge.  
  
Bloody hell! Moony, you and Wormtail get Padfoot back up to the castle and Madam Pomfrey. Lily, I'm guessing you need to talk to him. He jerked a finger towards the still-fuming Snape. You want me to stick around?  
  
Lily paused, then nodded. I think that would be best. The living room? James nodded and led the odd group into the aforementioned room, grabbing each of them a butterbeer before sitting down. Snape resolutely glared at his, refusing to open it.  
  
LIly began the conversation. Severus, I'm afraid I wasn't completely honest with you. I don't ahve a flat all to myself. I do have a flatmate.  
  
And it's _him_? Snape snarled.  
  
James nodded. Yes, I am Lily's flatmate. Actually, I found the place. He winked at Lily, willing her to understand he didn't really mean what he was about to say. She's only here at my discretion. Otherwise she'd've been with those... relatives of hers all summer. The implication was clear – James knew Lily was a Muggle-born, and knew what that meant to Slytherin's image if it became common knowledge. Snape glared, red-hot, before he sighed and his shoulders sagged.  
  
Point conceded.  
  
No more fights?  
  
  
  
James stood up. I'd better get back to school and check on Padfoot. Lily – don't forget we're supposed to meet tomorrow afternoon at 3 in the library before we meet with Dumbledore. There was no meeting with Dumbledore, but James knew that they would need to talk after the day's rather tumultuous events. Sighing heavily, James trudged up towards Hogwarts.  
  
James stopped by Gryffindor Tower before he went to the Hospital Wing, hoping Padfoot would have been released already. None of the Marauders were around, however, and no one remembered seeing them recently, so James climbed the stairs to the Hospital Wing and entered over Madam Pomfrey's protests.  
  
Padfoot! You okay? James asked, concerned.  
  
Sirius nodded ruefully. I didn't really think he'd actually beat me up, y'know? But Pomfrey says I'll be out of here by dinner.  
  
IF you're feeling better, Remus stressed reprovingly. James stifled a laugh once more at how protective Moony was of his oft-implusive mate.  
  
Yes, love, Sirius' voice was sulky but submissive. Even though many outside observers thought Sirius to be the more dominant one in the relationship, he himself knew, as did the rest of the Marauders, that it was merely an illusion allowed by Moony, who was far more dominant in truth.  
  
Did you get things sorted out with Snape? Remus asked then.  
  
James nodded. I kind of implicitly threatened him – didn't really like doing that – but it shut him up quickly.  
  
Threatened him? Peter squeaked.  
  
James snorted. Really I just threatened to release some information I have that could damage Slytherin House.  
  
Oooh, what? Padfoot was practically drooling.  
  
Can't tell. Not really mine to tell, but Lily can't blackmail her own best friend.  
  
The others were even more curious then, but the set look of James' face told them all to drop the subject.  
  
  
  
James headed to the library the next afternoon to meet with Lily, using the same excuse of Head Boy business that he had thrown out to Snape the day before. He went to the back of the library to a hidden corner where the two friends often met to talk unobserved. Lily was already there.  
  
James said softly. How's it going?  
  
Lily sighed and smiled sadly. It's been better, but Severus agreed to keep his mouth shut at least. And, yes, I know that you didn't mean what you said to him yesterday.  
  
James smiled in relief as he dropped into the nearest armchair. Good. I hated to do things that way, but I didn't really know what else to do.  
  
Well, I think it worked out okay in the end. The pair sat in silence for a few moments. Can I ask you a question, though? Why _did_ you agree to share a flat with me?  
  
James shrugged and studied Lily's face for a moment. We're alike, in alot of ways. I know you may be Slytherin and I may be Gryffindor, but I don't either one of us believes that one's House determines everything about a person. We all have moments of bravery, just as we all have moments of cunning, or loyalty, or wit. The Houses are more about what predominates, I guess. Not many people agree with me on it, but I personally think the House rivalries go way too far. Oh, I know, we pulled our share of tricks on Slytherin when we were younger, but we tend to go for just Snape most days now, and that's for a whole complex list of reasons. James smiled. You obviously don't hold alot of the prejudices that some members of your House do. That, and we're both orphans. I mean, different reasons, sure, and different circumstances, but no matter how much the Blacks insisted that they loved having me stay with them, I'm still not their child, and never would be.  
  
And that's why?  
  
Well, you seemed nice. And I was right. I don't regret it, certainly, James laughed.  
  
Lily shook her head, and started to speak, but James interrupted her. Why did you accept my offer?  
  
Because Petunia and her husband are the worst sort of Muggles. They lock my school things away each summer, and last year I had to buy my supplies and things by owl because I wasn't allowed to go to Diagon Alley. I have to do a fair amount of the chores so that Petunia can go to her bridge club and garden club and all those other gatherings of gossipy women. That, and you were right. I don't hold much with House rivalries, and you offered. No one else I knew would have even thought twice about me. She grinned then. Once I moved in, I knew things were going to be okay. You had Jane Austen on your shelf!  
  
James blushed. Don't tell anyone! I'd never live it down if the rest of the Marauders knew my favorite book was _Pride and Prejudice_.  
  
It's your favorite?  
  
James mumbled, and his blush grew brighter. I think I'll just disappear into the floor now, he muttered as Lily laughed heartily.  
  
I can only imagine the reaction that the rest of the school would have, James. I mean, your friends would tease you about it intermittently, but the rest of the school? Your reputation would be completely ruined!  
  
Ah, then I'd have to tell everyone that you're not a mean and nasty Slytherin.  
  
Oh? What am I then?  
  
A cunning and clever Slytherin who likes to tease her flatmate far, far too much!'  
  
You're one to talk about teasing, Lily shot back.  
  
James smiled. That's the fun in it, after all.  
  
The two continued chatting for a bit, and James was about to leave when Lily stopped him. Wait. I was wondering... well, everyone knows you do so well in transfiguration, and that's what I absolutely can't seem to get straight, so I was wondering if you'd... help me with it?  
  
James stared, astonished. Yes, this was Lily, but he still never thought he would see a Slytherin approach a Gryffindor for help, House rivalry or no. Well. Sure, I guess. But only if you'll help me out with charms should the need arise.  
  
The pair shook hands and then separated quickly, heading in opposite directions from their hidden corner. Good thing he's worth it, thought Lily.  
  
Good thing she's worth it, James thought.


End file.
